One And Only
by diajun001
Summary: [CHAP 2!UPDATE] Summary inside! a KrisHo fic. FanMyeon! slight! FanHee, mention!ChanBaek. EXO member and other. Mpreg! Marriage life! DLDR! Mind to RnR?
1. P R O L O G

**_Juneeya100 present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cast :**

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Junhee

 **Suppport :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Hurt Romance(?)

 **Leght :**

? / 6

 **Warn! :**

 _BxB, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Mpreg, Crack pair, typo(s), dll._

 **Disaclaimer :**

 _Ide cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya selaku author. Cast hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Author Cuma pinjam nama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Summary_** _: Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Junhee. saudara kembar berbeda gender fisik. Junmyeon yang mencintai Wu Yifan dalam diam. Sementara Yifan dan Junhee yang saling mencintai. Namun suatu hari mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir. Dan Junmyeon yang akan menggantikan takdir Junhee bersama Yifan. Akankah Yifan menerimanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Baiklah, dengan ini penyatuan telah sah. Silahkan, anda dapat mencium pasangan." suara pastur yang menyatukan kami membuyarkan lamunan ku. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menelengkan kepala untuk menyatukan bibir kami._

 _Ciuman kami berakhir ketika mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang datang. Sontak kami berbalik menghadap mereka. mataku menangkap raut bahagia dari keluarga dekat dan teman-temanku. Kedua orang tuaku melemparkan tatapan terharu dan lega._

 _Netraku teralihkan menatap seorang berperawakan tinggi yang berdiri disampingku. Dialah suamiku. Yang akan menjadi Teman hidupku. Sampai maut memisahkan. Mungkinkah?_

 _Dari samping aku mengagumi wajahnya yang tampan. Mata, hidung, bibir, dan garis wajah terpahat sempurna, benar-benar ciptaan tuhan yang indah._

 _Segaris senyum terpatri dibibirku. Atau lebih tepatnya senyum palsu. Batinku menangis pilu akan kenyataan yang ada di depan mata. Karena aku tahu, ia tak akan memandangku dengan cinta kagum. Ia tak akan menerima ku sepenuhnya. Ia hanya melihatku sebelah mata._

 _Karena hanya aku yang mencintainya, mengaguminya dalam keterdiaman._

 _Sebesar apapun cinta dan pengorbananku padanya tak dapat menggantikan posisi seseorang dihatinya._

 _Tak dapat merasakan cinta tulusnya. Karena, hanya satu orang yang dapat mengambil hatinya, mengisi relung jiwanya dengan cinta._

 _Karena dia hanya menerima satu orang. Yaitu saudara kembarku, Junhee._

 _One And Only_

 _"_ _Nak, mama mohon. Tenangkan dirimu! Ikhlaskan Junhee. Biarkan ia tenang di alam sana"_

 _"_ _aku mencintai Junhee Ma! Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Siapapun tak dapat menggantikan dirinya dihatiku."_

 _._

 _"_ _apa sebaiknya kita jodohkan saja Yifan dengan Junmyeon? Junmyeon menyukai Yifan kan?"_

 _"_ _mama mohon nak, tolong terima perjodohanmu dengan Junmyeon"_

 _"_ _baik, aku menerimanya. Tapi jangan harap aku jatuh cinta kepadanya."_

 _._

 _"_ _Jangan senang dulu, aku menerima perjodohan ini karena paksaan Mama"_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku juga tak terlalu berharap. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama bersandiwara di depan keluarga kita."_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi Yifan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"_

 _One And Only_

 _"_ _aku pulang malam, jangan menungguku."_

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu, Kim Junmyeon! Terserah aku bisa pergi dengan siapa saja. Ingatlah pernikahan kita hanya paksaan!"_

 _"_ _Tak bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja, Fan?"_

 _"_ _Fan, Kau mabuk"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku kim Junmyeon. Anggap saja kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi."_

 _._

 _"_ _Halo? Aku Luhan, teman kerja Junmyeon. Junmyeon Pingsan di tempat kerjanya dan sekarang tengah menuju rumah sakit"_

 _"_ _selamat anda hamil 5 minggu, tuan"_

 _"_ _aku mohon jangan beri tahu Yifan tentang ini"_

 _"_ _lihatlah aegi-ya, baba mu mulai perhatian dengan mama"_

 _One And Only_

 _"_ _Yifan, dimana kau? Istrimu kecelakaan!"_

 _"_ _Kami telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun sebelum tiba disini ia telah keguguran. janin yang berada di perut Tuan Kim tidak dapat diselamatkan"_

 _"_ _A-apa?!"_

 _"_ _Sekarang kau bisa ceraikan aku, Fan. Karena tak ada lagi yang mengikat kita. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Kim Junhee, saudara kembarku kan? Bukan aku"_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau tidak mencintainya Yifan! Mengapa kau tidak mau menceraikan Junmyeon?!"_

 _"_ _Aku mencintainya, Baek! Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku egois. Aku sadar Junhee hanya masa lalu ku yang harusnya aku simpan dalam kenangan. Aku merasa berdosa karena menolak kehadiran dan kebaikan Junmyeon. Aku mohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi"_

 _._

 _"_ _Aku Mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon"_

 _"_ Nado saranghae _Wu Yifan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N: Haluuuu, im back with new FF tapi masih prolog hehe. Semoga suka yaa. Ide cerita ini ga sengaja muncul pas lagi iseng searching lirik transnya LeeHi yang scarecrow. Sumpah artinya jleb banget, tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari situ hehehe. Buat yang bingung gimana bayangin Junhee, coba bayangin aja dia itu Jung Sohee ulzzang, dia kan mirip sama Junmyeon, tanggal lahirnya pun sama ehehehe._**

 ** _Oya, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang kemaren review di FF "Our". Chap 3 nya masih on going ya /emang ada yang nungguin?/ *plak._**

 ** _Last, mind to review? *puppy eyes*_**


	2. Satu

**_Juneeya100 present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _One and Only_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cast :**

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Junhee

 **Suppport :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Hurt Romance(?)

 **Leght :**

1 / 6

 **Warn! :**

 _BxB, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Mpreg, Crack pair, typo(s), dll._

 **Disaclaimer :**

 _Ide cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya selaku author. Cast hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Author Cuma pinjam nama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Summary_** _: Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Junhee. saudara kembar berbeda gender fisik. Junmyeon yang mencintai Wu Yifan dalam diam. Sementara Yifan dan Junhee yang saling mencintai. Namun suatu hari mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir. Dan Junmyeon yang akan menggantikan takdir Junhee bersama Yifan. Akankah Yifan menerimanya?_

 _._

 _._

 ** _One And Only_**

 _._

 _._

Hari itu cuaca nampak kurang bersahabat. Gumpalan awan kelabu masih terlihat menghias sisi langit. Nyatanya rintik hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul yang berpiaskan cahaya senja sore. Langit seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan dan rasa kehilanganku yang kini tengah berdiri diatas tanah luas dengan puluhan baris pusara berhias batu nisan yang berjajar rapi.

Pandangan mataku terus tertuju pada pusara baru di depanku yang berhiaskan rumput tipis dan batu nisan.

Rasanya aku ingin menyangkal takdir yang Tuhan berikan. Takdir tuhan mengambil orang yang aku sayangi. Kenapa? Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam? Begitu tega merenggut diri _nya_ disaat yang tidak tepat.

Air mataku mengumpul di sudut mata. merasakan sesak yang membuncah di dada. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya ia meninggalkanku begitu mendadak di saat mendekati hari bahagia kami. Jujur saja rasa ketidakrelaan masih tersisa. Seminggu lagi, seharusnya kami saling mengikat janji diatas altar, dihadapan tuhan demi membuka lembar baru kehidupan. Aku sudah berangan bahwa kami akan memiliki anak yang lucu dan keluarga yang bahagia.

Namun nyatanya takdir tuhan mendahului semua. Mengubah segala anganku. Kenapa tuhan terlalu jahat padaku?

Kim Junhee. Wanita yang kini telah berbaring kaku didalam peti mati yang terkubur dibalik gundukan tanah diujung kaki ku. Satu tetes Kristal bening mengalir di pipiku. Pahit rasanya mengingat kejadian bagaimana aku kehilangan Junhee, tunanganku.

Kaki ku mulai melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan payung hitam sebagai pelindungku dari rintik hujan yang masih setia mengguyur Seoul. Aku terus melangkah perlahan dengan hati yang berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

Seiring langkah kaki, memoriku seolah memutarkan kembali rekaman peristiwa tragis yang terjadi tepat di depan mata sehari kemarin.

.

.

.

 ** _One And Only_**

.

.

.

 _Hari itu, Yifan berencana mengajak tunangannya mencari cincin untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Dengan senyum mengembang Yifan mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul._

 _Bahagia yang dirasakan Yifan sekarang. Kira-kira apa yang membuat ia bahagia?. Ya, tinggal menghitung hari lagi ia akan bersanding dengan sang pujaan hati, Kim Junhee._

 _Dirinya tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana ia melamar kekasih hatinya itu._

 ** _Yifan berencana melamar Junhee seusai sang kekasih pulang bekerja. Saat itu ia tengah berdiri menunggu Junhee di pinggir trotoar depan tempat Junhee bekerja._**

 ** _Dirinya mantap akan melamar sang kekasih saat itu juga._** **Anti-mainstream** ** _jika aku melamarnya disini, pikirnya konyol saat itu. Segaris senyum tergambar dibibirnya melihat Junhee keluar dari tempat kerjanya._**

 ** _Dengan cepat tangannya meraih tangan Junhee lalu menggenggamnya. "Yifan! Kau mengagetkanku! Ku kira kau orang asing yang akan menculik ku" omel Junhee. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat akibat tindakan Yifan tadi. Pria Chinese-Canadian hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum._**

 ** _Dan Tanpa di duga Yifan berlutut di depan Junhee yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari_** **Bakery Shop** ** _miliknya. Lebih tepatnya milik keluarga Kim. Junhee membulatkan matanya terkejut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Junhee kaget._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja melamarmu sayang" jawab Yifan enteng sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Junhee._**

 ** _Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan toko milik keluarga Kim menaruh perhatian terhadap pasangan itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kenapa harus disini?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _karena aku ingin" mendengar jawaban Yifan Junhee mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan Yifan terseyum melihat kekesalan Junhee._**

 ** _Lalu satu tangan Yifan merorgoh saku kiri kemejanya. Sebuah kotak beludru merah ditangannya. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol disatu sisi kotak tersebut. Cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian pu tampak di dalamnya. Lengannya terulur mengarahkan kotak itu dihadapan Junhee._**

 ** _"_** ** _aku tahu ini tidak romantis tapi, Kim Junhee maukah kau menikah denganku?"_**

 ** _Bibir Junhee membulat dan menatap Yifan terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Yifan melamarnya. Rona tipis perlahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yifan. Mencari kesungguhan dikedua netra Yifan. Dan ya, ia menemukan kesungguhan Yifan atas lamarannya. Lantas senyum manis terkembang diwajahnya. "Ya, aku mau Yifan!" ucap Junhee lantang._**

 ** _Orang-orang yang tadi melihat 'prosesi lamaran Yifan' menghela nafas lega, bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan._**

 ** _Mendengar jawaban Junhee, Yifan tersenyum senang dan langsung bangkit dari berlutut. Dengan segera lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping kekasih hatinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _terima kasih sayang, terima kasih" bisik Yifan ditelinga kanan Junhee. nada bahagia mengalun dalam ucapannya._**

 ** _Junhee hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yifan._**

 _Tanpa terasa Yifan tiba di depan_ Bakery Shop _milik keluarga Kim. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah toko itu. Yifan memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan berdiri disamping Range Rover miliknya. Tak lama, sosok yang di nanti akhirnya menampakan diri._

 _Ia tak sendiri. Seseorang mengiringi disamping kanan Junhee. Sepertinya lelaki itu tak asing bagi Yifan. Oh, ternyata Kim Junmyeon, saudara kembar Junhee itu yang Yifan tahu._

 _Junhee sedikit banyak pernah bercerita tentang Junmyeon kepada Yifan. Mereka hanya terpaut 8 menit. Junhee-lah yang pertama menyapa dunia. Junmyeon merupakan pribadi yang lemah lembut, baik, ramah kepada semua orang dan senyum yang selalu menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya. Sempat orang-orang berpikir harusnya Junmyeon terlahir perempuan sama seperti kakaknya. Salahkan perangainya yang lembut dan wajah yang manis. Satu lagi kesamaan mereka yang tak terelakan, sama-sama senang menjahili orang lain._

 _Yifan akui Junmyeon tak beda jauh dengan kekasih-atau lebih tepatnya tunangan Yifan. Satu hal lagi yang membedakan Junhee dan Junmyeon. Gender. Tentu saja Junmyeon seorang laki-laki. Dan Junhee seorang perempuan._

 _"_ annyeong _Yifan_ oppa" _suara lembut menyapa telinga Yifan. Yifan tersenyum membalas sapaan Junhee. Yifan mengambil langkah berdiri disamping Junhee dan merangkulkan lengannya pada pinggang Junhee. Bibirnya mengecup kepala Junhee._

" _apa kabar,_ hyung? _" junmyeon ikut menyapa. Yifan menoleh kearah Junmyeon. "kabarku baik Junmyeon. Omong-omong tumben kau mengunjungi toko?" Tanya Yifan basa-basi._

 _Junmyeon mengusap tengkuk belakangnya "ah itu..aku hanya main-main sebentar hyung. Dan ikut membantu eomma sedikit tadi hehe" jawabnya kemudian meringis pelan._

 _"_ _yak! Dia bohong Yifan. aku yang memaksanya tadi. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mau Junmyeon mengunjungi toko membantu eomma dan appa" omel Junhee. Yifan hanya tertawa pelan. Junmyeon mendelikan tatapannya pada Junhee_

 _"_ _siapa bilang? tanpa noona suruh pun aku akan datang mengunjungi eomma dan appa. Dari pada noona yang malah asik kencan dengan Yifan hyung" ejek Junmyeon._

 _"_ _yak! Kau berani mengejekku Kim Junmyeon?!"_

 _Dan adu mulut diantara mereka pun tak terelakan. Ya ampun Nyonya Kim mengidam apa sampai melahirkan dua orang unik ini._

 _"_ _hey, hey. Sudahlah. Kalian tidak malu bertingkah seperti itu?" Yifan mencoba menengahi. Matanya bergantian menatap jengah Junhee dan Junmyeon._

 _"_ _junmyeon yang mulai duluan, oppa" rajuk Junhee kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yifan. Junmyeon mendelik kesal ke arah Junhee dengan tangan bersendekap di depan dada._

 _"_ _Junhee sayang, berhenti menggoda adikmu okay?"_

 _Junhee hanya meringis pelan. "hehe maafkan aku Fan" Junhee melepaskan sejenak rangkulan Yifan kemudian ia memeluk Junmyeon dari samping._

 _"_ _Junmyeon-ah, mianhae. Salah sendiri kau senang menggoda noona mu ini-" Junmyeon menatap Junhee sambil mengernyitkan dahi._

 _"_ _-hehe bercanda. Kau maukan memaafkan noonamu yang cantik ini, ya ya ya?" satu tangan Junhee beralih mencubit gemas pipi adiknya._

 _"_ _ish, noona lepaskan cubitan mu" Junmyeon meringis "Iya-iya aku maafkan. maafkan aku juga yang suka menggoda noona hehe" dan cubitan Junhee terlepas. Lalu mereka tertawa pelan._

 _"_ _oh! Myeon-ie, kau tidak ingin pulang bersama kami?"_

 _"_ _emm, apa boleh? Tidakkah aku mengganggu kencan kalian?" Junmyeon terlihat ragu. Ia bergantian menatap Yifan dan Junhee. Batinnya seolah mendesak dirinya untuk ikut._

 _"_ _gwaenchana Junmyeon-ah. tidak perlu sungkan" timpal Yifan. Terlihat Junhee juga melempar tatapan memohon pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap ragu keduanya bergantian._

 _"_ _ayolah Myeon-ie. Hitung-hitung untuk hemat ongkos mu" Junhee mencoba merayu lagi._

 _Junmyeon tidak tinggal bersama keluarga memilih tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sementara orang tua Kim tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dekat toko kue milik mereka._

 _"_ aniyo _, terima kasih atas tawarannya_ noona _. Sebenarnya aku akan pergi menemui seseorang setelah ini. Aku ingin ke rumah Luhan_ hyung. _Rumah Luhan_ hyung _tidak searah dengan kalian kan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Yifan_ hyung nanti" jelas _Junmyeon bersama senyum manis yang tersirat_.

 _Junhee menghela nafas kasar "hah. Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan_ ne. _Noona duluan Myeon-ie." tangan Junhee terulur memeluk tubuh Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyumnya dan membalas pelukan kakak perempuannya._

 _Setelah berpamitan pada Junmyeon tadi, Yifan dan Junhee langsung meluncur menuju toko perhiasan._

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui Junmyeon menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _…_

 _"_ _Fan.." suara lembut Junhee memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Usia Junhee Yifan terpaut 3 tahun. Yifan sengaja membiarkan Junhee memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel_ oppa. _Menurut yifan lebih manis jika ia memanggil nama aslinya. Walau terkadang ia memanggil Yifan dengan embel-embel_ oppa _di depan nama Yifan._

 _"_ _Yes honey?" Sahut Yifan. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan_.

 _Junhee menghela nafas kasar_ " _aku- entahlah...sejak dua hari lalu perasaanku kurang nyaman. Aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang akan-" kalimat Junhee terhenti sejenak "-entahlah Fan" terdapat setitik nada ketakutan di dalamnya. Sedikit banyak Yifan juga ikut merasa resah._

 _"_ _mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja sayang. Bisa saja kau hanya gugup. Bukan kah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, hm?" Yifan mencoba menghibur Junhee dengan perkataanku. Junhee tertawa pelan "Ya, sebentar lagi kita menkah"_

 _Yifan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya karena satu tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Junhee. Mencoba memberi ketenangan._

 _"_ _ah ya. Mungkin aku hanya gugup saja. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu khawatir Fan" Junhee menatap Yifan dengan menyesal karena membuat Yifan khawatir._

 _Jemari lentiknya membalas genggaman Yifan lebih erat. Yifan melempar senyum untuk menyakinkan. "no prob sweetheart. kau terlalu gugup dengan pernikahan kita ya kan?" goda Yifan. Satu tangan Junhee terulur untuk mencubit lengan yang menggenggam jemarinya. Yifan mengaduh pelan lalu tertawa pelan._

 _Mobil Range rover miliknya tepat berhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Ia pandang wajah Junhee kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. lalu satu tangannya mencubit pelan hidung mungil Junhee. "ya..ya! tuan Wu jangan mencubit hidungku" omelnya. Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan. "_ jha _turun, kita sudah sampai."_

 _…_

 _"_ _bagaimana dengan cincin ini, Fan?" Junhee menunjukan sebuah cincin kepada Yifan. Cincin emas putih itu memiliki satu batu berlian ditengahnya. Terlihat simple, namun tak mennghilangkankan kesan indahnya._

 _"_ _pilihan bagus sayang. Sebentar biar kutanyakan, apa ini bisa digunakan sebagai cincin pernikahan" Junhee mengangguk mengiyakan dan melihat-lihat cincin lain yang terpajang di etalase._

 _"_ _ehem…permisi. Apa cincin ini bisa digunakan sebagai cincin pernikahan?" Tanya Yifan pada pramuniaga di depan kami. "ya tuan, cincin itu cocok untuk pernikahan" jawabnya ramah._

 _"_ _baiklah aku mengambil cincin ini sepasang"_

 _"_ _maaf tuan, kami harus mengukur jari tuan dan nyonya untuk mengetahui ukurannya" ujar pelayan itu ramah. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Setelah itu seorang pegawai lainnya menghampiri untuk mengukur jari Yifan dan Junhee. "selesai tuan. Anda bisa menunggunya disini" Yifan mengangguk paham dan pramuniaga itu kemudian berlalu._

 _"_ _Fan aku ingin melihat-lihat sebentar, boleh?"_

 _"_ _baiklah sayang, jangan terlalu jauh, oke?" Junhee menganggukan kepala._

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian pelayan tadi kembali dan menyerahkan paper bag kecil berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan yang Yifan dan Junhee pilih tadi. Yifan langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar cincin pernikahan mereka. "Terima kasih" ucap Yifan dan pramuniaga tadi tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya._

 _Yifan melangkahkan kaki kearah Junhee yang menunggunya tak jauh dari tempat mereka memilih cincin tadi. "sudah?" tanyanya. Yifan menganggukan kepala lalu tersenyum. Ia kembali membalas senyum Yifan. Mereka langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko perhiasan._

 _Sesampainya di depan toko Junhee tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, mau tak mau langkah Yifan ikut terhenti. Alis Yifan mengernyit. "ah! Yifan oppa, tunggu disini sebentar ne, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di seberang sana" telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah toko dengan aneka barang unik terpajang di etalase depan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah toko pernak-pernik._

 _"_ _kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani sayang?" tawar Yifan._

 _"_ _ish tidak perlu Yifan_ oppa. _Cukup tunggu disini oke?" titahnya. Yifan menghela nafas. "baiklah, hati-hati okey?" pesan Yifan. Ia hanya tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah menuju zebra cross. Meninggalkan Yifan yang berdiri disamping mobilnya._

 _Mata Yifan terus memperhatikan punggung Junhee yang terus menjauh berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lain yang akan ikut menyebrang bersamanya._

 _Menit demi menit berlalu. Sudah 15 menit berlalu Junhee belum menampakan diri diseberang sana. Namun Yifan kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega saat netranya menangkap Junhee tengah keluar dari toko dengan membawa paper bag kecil di tangan kanannya. Junhee mulai melangkah ringan menuju zebra cross._

 _Tanpa sengaja Yifan menatap lampu petunjuk bagi pejalan kaki yang akan berganti merah. Matanya terbelalak, ia mulai gelisah, takut jika Junhee tak menyadarinya._

 _"_ _JUNHEE! BERHENTI DISANA!" teriak Yifan namun tampaknya Junhee tak mendengar._

 _"_ _shit" Yifan mengumpat. Ia mulai melangkah menuju zebra cross. Nafasnya mulai memburu karena rasa khawatir makin menggerogoti dirinya._

 _Oh tidak. Junhee mulai menyebrang. Ya tuhan semoga Junhee menyadarinya._

 _Yifan mencoba sekali lagi memperingatkan Junhee. Namun naas sebelum sempat kata itu terucap mata Yifan menatap sebuah truk box melaju kencang. Kedua netranya membelalak takut. Ya tuhan. Jangan sampai._

 _"_ _JUNHEE-YA TIDAK!" Junhee mendengar Yifan menyerukan namanya. Namun ia berhenti tepat ditengah jalan. Kemudian menatapku sejenak. Sial, kenapa ia tak beranjak dari situ?!_

 _Mobil boks itu makin mendekat dan membunyikan klaksonnya nyaring._

 ** _TINN…TINNNN…_**

 _Junhee menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Matanya membulat kaget. Junhee sadar ia tak mampu menghindar lagi. Dan-_

 ** _BRAAAKK!_**

 _Terlambat._

 _semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Roh Yifan seolah melayang dari tempatnya bersamaan dengan tubuh Junhee terpental beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terhempas keras di atas aspal._

 _"_ _ANDWAE! JUNHEE-YA!"_

 _Tak lama orang-orang mulai berdatangan mengerumuni Junhee. Terlihat beberapa orang mencoba menelpon polisi dan rumah sakit._

 _Yifan segera berlari kencang menghampiri Junhee yang telah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Yifan bergetar melihat kepala serta hidung Junhee mengeluarkan banyak. Saat itu juga tubuh Yifan melemas._

 _Ini kah pertanda atas kegelisahan Junhee tadi?. Tubuh Yifan langsung jatuh terduduk disampingnya._

 _"_ _tidak…tidak mungkin" racau Yifan. Yifan meraih tubuh Junhee kedalam pelukan. Tak peduli dengan ceceran darah yang mengotori kemeja biru langitnya. "tidak junhee! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. SESEORANG PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" teriak Yifan histeris. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Junhee secepat ini "Junhee-ya ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar" desis Yifan sambil terisak keras._

 _Tuhan, yang Yifan inginkan, Junhee selamat._

 _…_

 _Suasana rumah sakit Seoul yang awalnya hening, mendadak terasa mencekam. Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Wu yang baru tiba beberapa saat lalu tak dapat menyembunyikan tangisnya. "bagaimana keadaan Junhee, Yifan? Apa dia selamat?! Hks" Nyonya Wu bertanya sambil sesenggukan. Wajah ketakutannya telah penuh jejak air mata dan peluh._

 _Yifan menggeleng pelan "aku tak tau Ma. Kita harus banyak berdoa untuk keselamatan Junhee" ucap Yifan mencoba menenangkan walaupun ia sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Yifan merasa takut sekali. Nyonya Kim pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Beliau sibuk menangisi keadaan putirnya dipelukan tuan Kim. Sementara tuan Kim dan Junmyeon tak kalah kalutnya, raut khawatir dan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka._

 _Tak lama seseorang berjas putih keluar dari pintu UGD di depan Yifan berdiri. Yifan langsung menghampiri dan menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan "bagaimana keadaan tunangan saya dokter?"_

 _Dokter menatap satu persatu empat pasang mata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _Kesabaran Yifan mulai habis saat dokter itu tak kunjung menjawab "katakan dokter! Bagaimana keadaan tunanganku?!" tangan Yifan mencengkram erat kerah dokter itu._

 _"_ _Yifan, sudah nak. Lepaskan dulu cengkramanmu" Yifan menuruti perkataan ibu dan melepaskannya dengan mendorongnya kasar._

 _Dokter itu berdehem pelan "baiklah saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan pasien Kim Junhee. Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepala dan luka dalam yang lumayan parah akibat benturan keras yang dialaminya-"_

 _Dua keluarga yang berada disitu menegang. Yifan menatap dokter itu tak percaya. Nyonya Kim makin terisak keras dipelukan Junmyeon. Wanita berusia setengah abad itu tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan dokter. Junmyeon mengusap punggung ibunya mencoba menenangkan walau ia sendiri tak siap._

 _"_ _-dan kami sudah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa. Namun sayang, pasien kehilangan banyak darah sebelum tiba disini. Dan dengan berat hati kami nyatakan bahwa-"_

 _Semua melepmpar tatapan cemas dan kalut pada dokter yang menangani Junhee._

 _"_ _-pasien Kim Junhee tidak dapat diselamatkan."_

 _"_ _ANDWAE JUNHEE-YAA" itu teriakan Nyonya Kim. Tubuhnya langsung merosot di dekat kaki Junmyeon. Tuan Kim ikut bersimpuh disamping nyonya Kim dan memeluknya. Tuan Kim tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari ia turut meneteskan air mata. Ia tak menyangka Noona-nya yang baru beberapa jam lalu mereka saling melempar candaan kini meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi tadi siang terakhir kalinya ia bertegur sapa dengan Junhee?_

 _Nyonya Wu langsung menangis histeris dipelukan Yifan. Calon menantunya meninggalkannya dengan tragis. Seperti sebuah palu raksasa yang menghantam keras diri Yifan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dokter itu pasti bercanda! Tidak mungkin kan Junhee pergi begitu saja kan?_

 _Dan tangis dua wanita setengah baya menghantarkan dokter itu berlalu. Tuan Kim dan Junmyeon terlihat mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Wu dan Nyonya Kim walaupun mereka tengah dilanda shock._

 _Kepala Yifan tertunduk menatap lantai dingin yang menjadi pijakannya. Yifan merasa hancur sekarang. Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi. Yifan masih belum percaya bahwa Junhee akan meninggalkannya secepat ini._

 _Tak lama dua orang suster keluar dari UGD sembari mendorong ranjang dengan tubuh Junhee yang terbaring kaku diatasnya beserta selimut putih yang menutupinya._

 _Yifan menghampiri dengan langkah gontai lalu menghentikan dua orang itu. Tangannya bergetar menyingkap selimut itu. Seolah tengah membuka sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ya, kenyataan yang mengerikan._

 _Perlahan selimut itu tersingkap dan menampilkan wajah pucat Junhee. Nafas_ _Yifan tercekat. Dadanya terasa penuh sesak hingga ke ubun-ubun dan membuat ia tak mampu menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Air mata langsung berlomba menuruni pipi tirusnya "junhee-ya…" Yifan hanya mampu melirih memanggil nama Junhee. Ia langsung meraih tubuh kaku Junhee dan menangis terisak sejadinya._

 _"_ _JUNHEE-YA!…"_

 _Kenapa tuhan mengambilnya secepat ini? Yifan membatin pilu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Sepulangnya dari acara pemakaman Junhee, Junmyeon langsung memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya seorang diri. Sementara keluarga Kim Wu berkumpul di apartemen milik orangtuanya. Jika ditanya mengapa ia memilih tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartamen sederhana Junmyeon selalu menjawab _Aku ingin mandiri_. Nyatanya itu hanya lah alibi seorang Kim Junmyeon. Karena ada alasan lain mengapa ia memilih tinggal seorang diri. Karena Junmyeon menghindari orang yang tak seharusnya ia cintai. Karena orang itu hanya mencintai satu orang, yaitu kakaknya. Dan banyak _Karena_ lainnya.

Tiga tahun lalu. Pertama ia berjumpa dengan orang itu, kakaknya Junhee membawa pria itu mengunjungi rumah dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Awalnya Junmyeon biasa saja karena orang itu tampak dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Namun dibalik itu semua ternyata ia seorang yang baik dan perhatian. Tak jarang pria itu mengajak Junmyeon keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan disekitar Sungai Han atau Myeondong dan berakhir di kedai jajanan pinggir jalan. Terkadang pria itu mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang hubungannya dengan Junhee pada Junmyeon. Seiringnya waktu berlalu entah kenapa junmyeon merasakan sakit tiap kali pria itu _curhat_ pada dirinya. Dan tatapan dirinya ketika ia menatap pria itu tak seperti biasanya. Junmyeon sadar, ia jatuh cinta pada kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

Junmyeon memaki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Dan tak seharusnya pula ia mencintainya lebih jauh. Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Junmyeon melupakan orang itu hanya rasa sakit yang ia dapat. Akhirnya Junmyeon menyerah dan memutuskan memendam cinta itu itu sendiri. Membiarkan ia mencintainya dalam diam. Memendam cinta terlarangnya terhadap Wu Yifan.

Setibanya diapartemen ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur setelah melepas sepatu vantofel hitam miliknya. Kakinya menapak diatas dinginnya lantai keramik apartemennya. Sampai dikamar, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya Junmyeon langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang _Queen size_.

Junmyeon menghela nafas dalam. Matanya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih tak menyangka akan kehilangan _noona_ yang paling disayangnya secepat ini. Junmyeon masih ingat betul bagaimana pelukan hangat Junhee dua hari lalu. Rasanya berbeda. Entah ada perasaan tak mengenakan ketika Junhee melepas pelukannya. Jadi itukah salam perpisahan dari kakaknya?

Rasa sesak pun menyeruak di dada bersamaan dengan air mata yang menggenang disudut mata Junmyeon. Kenangan akan dirinya dan Junhee berputar bak kaset di otaknya. Matanya terpejam membiarkan air mata mengalir dipelipisnya. Kenapa Junhee pergi secepat ini?. Harusnya beberapa hari lagi Junhee akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Yifan. Tapi takdir terlebih dulu memanggil Junhee kembali kepelukan sang Pencipta.

Junmyeon bangun dari rebahannya. Tangannya kemudian meraih bingkai foto diatas nakas samping ranjangnya. Mata sembabnya menatap potret dirinya bersama Junhee dengan background gunung Fuji. Foto itu diambil 6 tahun lalu saat keluarga Kim berlibur di Jepang. Raut bahagia tergambar jelas di foto itu. Jemarinya mengusap pelan potret mereka berdua. Kata orang, Ia dan Junhee bak pinang dibelah dua dalam foto ditangannya. Junmyeon tersenyum samar mengingat bagaimana orang-orang sering menganggap dirinya perempuan karena tak jauh-bahkan tak ada beda dengan Junhee.

 _Seharusnya kau terlahir perempuan Jun, lihat wajahmu yang manis itu._ Kalimat Baekhyun saat itu, membuatnya ingin memaki Baekhyun yang tak kalah manis dengannya. Ia dan Baekhyun telah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Baekhyun tahu segalanya tentang Junmyeon karena Junmyeon sering bercerita pada Baekhyun yang telah ia anggap seperti saudara selain Junhee. bahkan Baekhyun tau akan cinta terlarang Junmyeon pada Yifan. Bukannya ia tak mempercayai Junhee tapi tidak mungkin kan ia menceritakan perasaan terlarangnya pada Junhee.

 _Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta, karena kau berhak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Cinta tak memandang siapa dia, apa yang ia punya. Namun ketika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah maka cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Karena_ _mengikhlaskan juga merupakan suatu bentuk perwujudan cinta._ Itu kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan saat Junmyeon datang kerumahnya dengan keadaan menyedihkan. hari itu Junmyeon tidak pulang ke rumah dan menangis tersedu di pelukan Baekhyun.

" _Noona,_ kenapa kau meninggalkan ku secepat ini hmm?" Junmyeon tertawa pelan dalam sisa air matanya. "aku takut _noona_ , aku takut" setetes air mata menuruni pipi pucatnya. "Maafkan aku _noona_ , tak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan ini pada Kris _hyung_ " lirih Junmyeon pilu.

Kemudian jari rampingnya beralih ke belakang foto dirinya dan Junhee. Tangannya menarik pelan potret lain dibalik bingkai foto. Sebuah kertas yang menampilkan potret seseorang pria tampan berdarah campuran. _Potret seorang_ ** _Wu Yifan_** _. Pria yang Junmyeon cintai dalam diam._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Mereka mengatakan kepada ku,_**

 ** _"Mengapa kau tidak peduli apa itu cinta, semuanya berubah setelah waktu berlalu "_**

 ** _Mereka berkata bahwa bahkan setelah satu tahun, akan ada hal-hal yang berubah dari sekarang._**

 ** _Tapi hatiku tahu dengan sangat baik._**

 ** _Aku tahu dengan baik, sehingga tidak akan merubah apapun._**

 ** _Karena setiap orang memiliki jodoh di dunia ini._**

 ** _Dan cinta semacam itu tak bisa dilupakan._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _One And Only : TBC_**

 ** _A/N : Halloo aku kembali dengan membawa chap satu. Maaf kalo lamaaaa. Ga nyangka bakal ada yg nyariin ff ini *plak. Kenapa aku updatenya lama? Karena terkendala mudik dan di kampung halaman tidak ada wifi. Dan juga, aku beberapa kali kehilangan ide T.T Dan lagi aku juga mempersiapkan diri buat ikut ujian Jalur Mandiri UM karena ga nyangkut di SNMPTN SBMPTN. Doain tgl 26 Juli lolos ya, aamiin._**

 ** _Kali ini aku bawain flashbacknya. Maaf banget kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan ngga sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Aku tau ff ini alurnya pasaran dan mungkin udah mainstream. Toh aku bikin FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya LeeHi yg Scarecrow, sama Narcissus nya Jungmo Heenim ft. wheein. Sumpah itu artinya jleb banget. Maaf juga kalo kata"nya berantakan/kurang di mengerti maklum bukan penulis ehehehehe._**

 ** _Oh ya, buat yang nanya disini Junmyeon cowo apa cewe, jawabannya COWOK hehehe. ini fanfic yaoi kok. Baca dengan teliti ya hehe. Dan kalo kalian kesulitan bayangin Junhee, coba cek IG Jung Sohee atau kalau nggak bayangin aja dia Liu Yifei lawan mainnya Yifan di Never Gone. Sekian cuap-cuap gaje aku. Sampai jumpa chapter depan._**

 **Thanks to :**

 **[cici fu][Guest][babyjunma][ceeeee][riri myeon][krishobtches][daebaektaeluv][hunexohan][parkbyunCBKHKHnHS][winter park chanchan][Numpang lewat][limexo][glacetiffany][esti.94][Raemyoon][Hyera832][sekaaaaaai][KrisHo12][1313] [yongchan][prkcybh][Guest(2)]**

 **Yang udah review di prolog kemaren hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Dua

**_Juneeya100 present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _One and Only_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cast :**

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Junhee

Kim Jisoo

 **Suppport :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Hurt Romance(?)

 **Leght :**

2 / 6

 **Warn! :**

 _BxB, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Mpreg, Crack pair, typo(s), dll._

 **Disaclaimer :**

 _Ide cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya selaku author. Semua tempat latar, setting dan alur hanyalah imajinasi author. Cast hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Author Cuma pinjam nama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Summary_** _: Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Junhee. saudara kembar berbeda gender fisik. Junmyeon yang mencintai Wu Yifan dalam diam. Sementara Yifan dan Junhee yang saling mencintai. Namun suatu hari mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir. Dan Junmyeon yang akan menggantikan takdir Junhee bersama Yifan. Akankah Yifan menerimanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junmyeon terbangun dengan mata yang terasa berat dan bengkak. sebelumnya Junmyeon jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan karena menangis cukup lama. Tangannya mengusap pelan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa berat disekitar mata.

Junmyeon bangun dari tidur dan menghembuskan berat. Merasa salah satu tangannya menggenggam sesuatu Junmyeon menggerakan tangannya kedepan. Potret dirinya dan Junhee. Juga foto Yifan. Gurat sendu perlahan timbul di wajahnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi memburam.

"belum beberapa hari kau pergi aku sudah merindukanmu, Junhee noona" Junmyeon melirih. "harusnya minggu depan kau dan Yifan hyung sudah berdiri di atas altar" Jemarinya mengusap pelan potret Junhee. "noona…apa kau akan marah jika aku mengakui mencintai Yifan hyung? Haha kau pasti kecewa" hembusan nafasnya berubah sesak.

"maafkan aku noona. Maafkan aku yang mencintai Yifan hyun dengan lancangnya, tapi-" kalimat junmyeon terhenti sejenak. Ia mencoba menetralkan sesak di dada. "-mengapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini noona…hiks…etteokhae?" Junmyeon tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Terlalu sesak jika ditahan lebih lama.

Andai saja melupakan perasaan terhadap seseorang semudah membalikan tangan, namun apa daya Junmyeon bukanlah seorang Tuhan yang bisa denngan mudah mengubah isi hati manusia.

Setelah tangisnya mereda Junmyeon menghapus sisa air mata diwajahnya. Diletakkan kembali bingkai foto dirinya dan Junhee diatas nakas. Mata coklatnya terus menatap sendu bingkai foto itu. "Ijinkan aku menggantikanmu mencintai Yifan hyung, noona" Junmyeon bangkit kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

* * *

 ** _One and Only_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _A few week later… April, 2016_**

.

.

.

"aku rasa perjodohan ini masih bisa kita lanjutkan" kalimat nyonya Wu sontak membuat tuan dan nyonya Kim yang tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga itu menatap tak mengerti. "apa maksudmu, Qian?" Tanya nyonya Kim. Wu Qian, ibunda Yifan tersenyum. "aku bilang perjodohan ini masih bisa dilanjutkan, Eunhye-ah" Nyonya Wu berujar santai. Tuan dan nyonya Kim saling berpandangan tak mengerti. "hm, maaf Qian, sejujurnya kami berdua tidak paham apa yang kau maksud" tuan Kim menatap meminta penjelasan.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum sebelum meraih cangkir berisi the hijau, lalu menyesap pelan. Masih dengan senyum yang terpatri, Nyonya Wu menatap keduanya bergantian. "aku berniat menjodohkan Junmyeon dengan Yifan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Raut wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim berubah terkejut. "tidakah ini terlalu cepat, Qian?". Nyonya Wu mendekat kearah nyonya Kim. Tangannya terulur menggenggam nyonya Wu. Mencoba meyakinkan. "ayolah Eunhye, apa salahnya? Mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain"

"sebenarnya apa alasanmu menjodohkan Yifan dan Junmyeon? Apa tak terlalu memaksa mereka?" tuan Kim yang terduduk di single sofa mulai buka suara. "tenanglah Jinggo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika kalian khawatir soal cinta, lambat laun perasaan itu akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu".

Sejujurnya tuan dan nyonya Kim tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Mereka takut jika Yifan tidak mencintai Junmyeon semestinya. Apalagi Yifan sangat mencintai Junhee. Walau kematian Junhee sudah empat bulan berlalu, namu tetap saja Yifan bukanlah orang yang mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang dicintainya.

"alasan lain aku menjodohkan Yifan dan Junmyeon karena…mereka terlihat cocok. ayolah Eunhye-ya, Jinggo-ya. Apalagi yang kalian ragukan. Aku yakin Yifan akan mencintai Junmyeon seperti ia mencintai Junhee. Aku juga berharap dengan perjodohan ini Yifan dapat melupakan kesedihannya.

Bukan berarti ia melupakan Junhee begitu saja, tapi aku harap Yifan mengingat Junhee sebagai kenangan. Ia harus membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Kalian juga tau kan bagaimana sifat Yifan. Hanya Junmyeon yang bisa membantu Yifan melewati ini" nyonya Wu mentap keduanya penuh harap "Aku mohon"

Ia sudah yakin-bahkan sangat yakin- jika pilihannya ini tidak salah. Ia tidak ingin melihat Yifan terpuruk terus-menerus. Ia ingin melihat Yifan mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi Qian tau bahwa putra semata wayangnya orang yang keras kepala, sama seperti almarhum suaminya.

Sejujurnya nyonya Wu tau perihal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Junmyeon. Ia mengetahuinya dua tahun lalu ketika Junmyeon berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Wu. Nyonya wu membiarkannya, sampai akhirnya seminggu lalu Junmyeon bercerita padanya tentang cintanya pada Yifan.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim yang mendengar pernjelasan nyonya Wu juga merasa kasihan dengan Yifan. Tapi mereka masih tidak rela melepaskan Junmyeon begitu saja. Mereka takut jika pernikahan Yifan dan Junmyeon tidak bertahan lama. Akhirnya, setelah bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing tuan dan nyonya Kim menyetujuinya. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"baiklah Qian. Kami menyetuju perjodohan ini. Aku merelakan putraku pada Yifan. Dan aku harap Yifan bisa mencintai Junmyeon" putus tuan Kim.

 ** _Hari itu Junmyeon berniat menengok keadaan Yifan karena sudah dua bulan mereka tidak berhubungan. Yifan beralasan pada Junmyeon ia sibuk tetapi Yifan tak menjelaskan. Junmyeon yang rindu pada sahabatnya-atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ia cintai- pun nekat mendatangi kediaman Wu. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bertemu yifan. Nyonya Wu yang saat itu berada dirumah berkata pada Junmyeon bahwa Yifan tengah berada dikantor mengurus beberapa tugas yang Yifan tinggalkan. Beliau mempersilahkan Junmyeon masuk dan menyuruhnya langsung menuju kamar Yifan. Nyonya Wu menganggap hal ini biasa karena Junmyeon adalah teman dekat Yifan, selain Chanyeol dan Sehun._**

 ** _Nyonya Wu mengahmpiri kamar Yifan dengan nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk, berniat mensuguhkannya untuk Junmyeon. Sesampainya di depan kamar, telinga Nyonya Wu menangkap sebuah suara. Seperti suara isakan? Nyonya Wu mengernyitkan dahinya, apa Junmyeon menangis dan kenapa junmyeon menangis?._**

 ** _Wanita berumur empat puluh delapan itu kemudian mendorong pelan pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Matanya menangkap siluet Junmyeon yang tengah duduk membelakanginya diatas ranjang Yifan. Nampan ditangannya ia letakan diatas cabinet disamping pintu sebelum Nyonya Wu menghampiri Junmyeon. Nyonya Wu melangkah pelan. Semakin ia mendekat semakin jelas pula isakan Junmyeon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Junmyeon-ah?"_**

 ** _Nyonya Wu dapat melihat tubuh Junmyeon menegang ketika ia memanggil namanya. Buru-buru Junmyeon menghapus air matanya. Ketika ia membalikan badan, Junmyeon mendapati Nyonya Wu duduk dihadapannya. Ibu kandung Yifan itu menatap dengan cemas. Junmyeon menjadi gelagapan saat Nyonya Wu terus memandanginya._**

 ** _"_** ** _ah, Eommeoni, maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud" ucapan Junmyeon nampak bergetar. Satu tangannya masih mencoba menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Matanya yang masih sembab menatap Nyonya Wu sedikit takut._**

 ** _Junmyeon bodoh, bisa-bisanya ia menangis dikanar orang! Batinnya memaki._**

 ** _"_** ** _tidak apa Junmyeon-ah. Tapi, mengapa kau menangis? Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan pada eommeoni Myeon-ah" ujar nyonya Wu._**

 ** _Apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya? Ini memalukan. Junmyeon mengehmbuskan nafas, sedikit menetralkan dadanya yang terasa sesak. "tidak ada emmeoni. Bukan masalah serius" ucap Junmyeon dengan tersenyum-senyum paksa tentunya. Nyonya Wu tentu tidak percaya begitu saja. Dengan segala cara ia akan memaksa Junmyeon menceritakannya. Batin seorang ibu tak pernah salah kan?_**

 ** _Wanita yang nyaris berumur setengah abad itu mendekatkan diri kearah Junmyeon, kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan Junmyeon. "emmeoni tahu itu bukan masalah yang tidak serius Junmyeon-ah. Aku yakin ada sebab mengapa kau menangis"_**

 ** _Junmyeon masih tak menjawab. Mata nyonya Wu masih menatapnya dengan lembut dan khawatir disaat bersamaan. Seharusnya Junmyeon tahu bahwa nyonya Wu bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi dan dirinya merupakan pembohong yang buruk. Tapi apakah ia bisa menceritakan semua ini pada nyonya Wu? Melihat Junmyeon yang tak kunjung menjawab, beliau akhirnya membuka suara "apa ini karena…Yifan?"_**

 ** _Junmyeon terkejut namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan ekspresinya. Tanpa junmyeon tahu bahwa nyonya Wu menangkap keterkejutannya. "kau mennyu-ah tidak, mencintai Yifan, nak?" sambung nyonya Wu._**

 ** _Junmyeon bungkam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Bagaimana nyonya Wu tahu bahwa ia mencintai Yifan?. Mata kembali berkaca-kaca menatap nyonya Wu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada satupun suara keluar. Tenggorokan Junmyeon seakan tercekat._**

 ** _Merasa tak tega nyonya Wu menarik Junmyeon kedalam pelukannya, pelukan seorang ibu. "menangislah Myeon-ie. Keluarkan semuanya". Tangis Junmyeon pun pecah, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan sesak di dadanya. "hks..m-maafkan aku eo-eommoeni. A-aku mencintai..hks..Yifan hyung…hikss…" junmyeon berucap dengan tergugu._**

 ** _Tangan nyonya Wu dengan setia mengusap punggung Junmyeon, mencoba menenangkan. Isakan Junmyeon dibahunya terdengar pilu ditelinga nyonya Wu. Sepertinya Junmyeon terlalu memendam ini semua sendiri._**

 _Sejujurnya nyonya Wu tahu bahwa Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada putranya. Hey! Junmyeon tidak sekali dua kali mengunjungi kediaman Wu. Terkadang junmyeon mengunjungi kediaman Wu untuk menemani nyonya Wu di rumah besar itu. Bertukar cerita seperti seorang ibu dan anak._

 _Tatapan mata Junmyeon. Ya, nyonya Wu tahu dari tatapan mata junmyeon ketika pria manis itu bersiborok dengan mata elang Yifan. Terasa berbeda dimata nyonya Wu. Dan itu pun tidak ia dapati sekali._

 _namun nyonya Wu sengaja membiarkan. Biarlah tuhan nanti yang menunjukan. Dan mulai saat itu pula nyonya Wu meyakin diri bahwa Junmyeon bisa menggantikan Junhee dihati Yifan._

* * *

 ** _One and Only_**

* * *

Cuaca sore itu cukup cerah ditemani hembusan pelan angin musim semi di bulan April. Bunga-bunga di pinggiran jalan menampakan mekarnya yang indah. Hari ini, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Dan disnilah Junmyeon, melangkahkan tungkainya menyusuri area pertokoan Cheongdam.

Junmyeon pun mampir disebuah daily-mart yang berdiri diantara toko lainnya. Berbelanja kebutuhan sehar-hari tak ada salahnya bukan?

Tangan Junmyeon meraih troly berukuran sedang sebelum memasuki area mart. Tempat pertama yang dituju ialah area makanan kering, kemudian snack dan minuman ringan. Selanjutnya junmyeon mendorong trolynya menuju bahan makanan mentah dan basah.

Junmyeon berhenti sejenak di dekat rak susu, mengecek belanjaannya. Ah!, Junmyeon melewatkan sereal. Kenapa tadi tak terpikirkan saat melewati area snack, rutuk Junmyeon. Akhirnya junmyeon memutar balik trolynya.

Setibanya ditempat, saat berniat mengambil sereal Junmyeon menurunkan bahunya lesu dengan bibir menguncup. Hah, kenapa rak serealnya tinggi sekali eoh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesekitar.

Tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Terkadang Junmyeon merutuki tinggi badannya yang kurang dari standart.

Dan- _Gotcha!_ Junmyeon mendapatkan sekotak sereal itu. Namun bersamaan juga sebuah tangan menggenggam salah satu sisi karton sereal tersebut. Dengan sedikit tenaga Junmyeon menarik sereal dari tangan tak dikenal itu. "tuan, tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari sereal ini. Aku terlebih dahulu yang mendapatkannya" Junmyeon berujar tanpa memperhatikan orang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei bocah pendek aku yang terlebih dahulu meraih kotak sereal ini" ketus pria itu. "yak! Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?! Sebaiknya tuan melepaskan sereal ini dan segera pergi"

"tidak akan!"

Adegan tarik menarik pun tak terelakan. Pria itu yang merasa jengah dengan sikap Junmyeon pun menarik kasar kotak sereal itu sehingga-

BRUK!

Junmyeon menabrak bagian depan Pria tinggi itu dan membuat kotak sereal itu jatuh ke lantai. "aw, ish!" Pria yang lebih pendek itu mengusap dahinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"yak! Apa-apaan kau ini huh! Kau kira ini ti-" kalimat Junmyeon serasa tersangkut dikerongkongan ketika matanya yang membulat menatap rupa pria didepannya ini. "J-Jisoo…"

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya lirih, sontak pria tinggi itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan matanya bersiborok dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. "Jun-myeon…?"

"Jadi..kau tinggal di sekitar sini, Jun?"

Setelah pertemuan tak terduga mereka, Jisoo akhirnya mengajak Junmyeon untuk sekedar mengobrol di salah satu coffee shop dekat daily-mart. Junmyeon dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Toh tak ada salahnya kan mengobrol dengan _teman lama_? Mereka mengambil duduk diujung dekat kaca besar yang memisahkan coffee shop dengan trotoar.

"um, ya aku tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari sini" Junmyeon menyesap pelan ice Americano ditangannya. Matanya masih setia menatap Jisoo. Tak ada yang berubah dari pria ini, batin Junmyeon.

"ah, begitu." Jisoo terdiam sejenak. "jadi? Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, eoh?" mata Jisoo meneliti Junmyeon, benar-benar tidak perubahan signifikan. Tetap manis seperti dulu. _Eh_?

Junmyeon mengembangkan senyumnya, ia meletakan ice americanonya diatas meja. "hmm, mungkin…4 tahun, atau 5 tahun? Haha maafkan ingatanku sedikit buruk Jisoo-ya"

Mendengar Junmyeon berbicara, tanpa sadar ia juga mengembangkan senyumnya. Junmyeon tetaplah seperti dulu. Selalu manis dan tampan secara bersamaan ketika tersenyum. Jisoo merasa, ia seperti terlempar ke _masa lalu_. "it's okay Jun-ah. Oh bagaimana kabar orang tua mu? Dan Juga kakak perempuan mu? Junhee Noona? Apa dia sudah menikah?"

.

Deg!

.

Saat itu juga ekspresi Junmyeon berubah sendu. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jarinya yang saling bertautan di bawah meja, mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jisoo yang janggal dengan perubahan Junmyeon pun merasa sedikit bersalah. Apa ia salah bicara?

"J-Junmyeon? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Jisoo cemas.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Netra itu menatap Jisoo sendu, membuat yang ditatapnya sedikit tertegun. "tidak ada, Jisoo-ya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanmu" tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, nyatanya Junmyeon malah meloloskan satu air matanya.

Sontak Jisoo membelalakan matanya dan menarik kursinya mendekati Junmyeon. "hei? Ada apa junmyeon? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanpa sadar, ibu jari Jisoo terulur guna mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Junmyeon.

Merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya membuat Junmyeon sedikit tertegun. _Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan sentuhan ini._ Jisoo yang menyadari kelancangannya pun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Junmyeon. "ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud, Junmyeon-ah" Junmeyon hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ia menarik nafas, sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan "jika kau bertanya bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuaku, mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi jika kau Tanya bagaimana kabar Junhee noona-" Junmyeon menelan liurnya susah payah. "dia-dia sudah tiada, Jisoo-ya" suara Junmyeon mengecil diakhir kalimatnya disusul dengan isakan kecil. "Junhee noona sudah pergi Jisoo-ya. d-dia meninggalkan ku sendiri…hikss"

Jisoo merasakan kaku diseluruh tubuhnya. Jadi, kakak perempuan Junmyeon sudah tiada? Ia mendekatkan kursinya kearah Junmyeon, lalu menarik pria mungil itu ke pelukannya. Tanpa diduga, Junmyeon meletakan kepalanya dipundak Jisoo dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jisoo. Untung suasana café sedikit sepi, jadi tidak mengundang perhatian orang kearah mereka.

"ssstt…tidak apa Junmyeon-ah. Kau tidak sendiri Jun, ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu" _dan aku masih mencintaimu_. "kita berteman bukan. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Ceritakan padaku jika itu mengurangi bebanmu, Jun." Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ya…" lirih Junmyeon. Netra coklat Jisoo menatap Junmyeon lembut. _Ia tak suka jika orang yang disayanginya menangis, terlebih dirinya penyebab itu semua._ "ya?"

"apa aku salah jika…jika aku mencintai tunangan kakak ku sendiri?"

Deg!

Ekspresi Jisoo menegang sebelum kembali ke semula. Seperti ada busur tajam menghunus jantungnya. Jisoo bisa merasakan hatinya ditumbuhi retakan-retakan tak kasat mata. _Jadi, Junmyeon mencintai orang lain?_

Jisoo masih terdiam, tak menjawab ucapan Junmyeon. Pikirannya terlalu shock menerima ini semua. _Junmyeon mencintai tunangan kakaknya_.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa memang ia harus menyerah atas Junmyeon sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ini pendek oke author tau.  
mmm…hai? Hehe. Kalian pasti lama nunggu ff ini update kan? *pd lu thor!* hehe. Maaf, beribu maaf kalo aku updatenya lama banget. Dikarenakan ada beberapa factor yang menyebabkan ff ini jadi terhambat salah satunya aku sibuk nonton Unpretty rapstar season 3 ehehehehe. Karena pas seru2nya jadi agak susah ninggalin. Mungkin updatetan selanjutnya akan sedikit lama, karena aku udah sibuk nyari kerjaan, berburu dolar untuk oppa /slap/  
oh ya, aku menambahkan Kim Jisoo sebagai mantan suho *smirk. Gimana? Cocok ga? Kalo ga bisa diganti kok hehe. Maaf juga kalo masih ada typonya, author juga manusia. Udah segini dulu cuapan ga penting saya, jadi Selamat membaca~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks to:_**

 ** _[ighea][Raemyoon][WyfZoey][Yongchan][Numpang lewat][daebaektaeluv][winter park chanchan][Hyera82][farzak][riri myeon][JimaeVian][ParkbyunCBKHKHnHS,_** _(jujur aku puyeng pas baca pen name mu, ehehe)_ _ **][1313][bungaapi][Chenma][Sinta669][guest][psyafira]**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
